


copping time from death

by MiniNephthys



Category: Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It may seem that the laws of nature bend to accommodate his promises, but the truth is that Valvatorez is just as susceptible to the laws of death as everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	copping time from death

Everyone can die. Even those who are already dead can be destroyed permanently, with enough force or the right kind of skills.

Valvatorez, who was once called the Tyrant, is not an exception. He is only a vampire, albeit the most powerful one his Netherworld has ever seen. It may seem that the laws of nature bend to accommodate his promises, but the truth is that he is just as susceptible to the laws of death as everyone else.

Hundreds of demons have already fallen in this battle, plenty of them by Valvatorez's hand alone. It's enough to impress anyone, but impressing people is not Valvatorez's goal - it's victory. They are severely outnumbered, and gradually those among their forces are weakening from attrition.

If it was just a lucky shot, perhaps Fenrich would have forgiven himself. It's not. Valvatorez takes blow after blow, and while he gives as good as he gets, eventually-

"Guh...!"

-it's too much.

That sound is enough to grant Fenrich a second wind, enough for him to dispatch the demon he had been struggling with and hurry to his fallen lord's side. "Lord Val...!"

"I'm fine," Valvatorez says through gritted teeth. "Just... just give me a moment." He tries to pick himself off the ground, and fails.

"My lord, please, you can't be defeated here," Fenrich says, not listening to Valvatorez's protests as he picks him up and carries him away, slowly. He may not be at peak strength either, but nothing will prevent him from protecting his lord, not even the weakness of his own body. "We - we'll retreat. This was clearly too ambitious a battle for us right now, we'll return later and crush them into the ground for what they did to you."

"That sounds... wonderful, Fenrich." Valvatorez's breathing is shallow. "...We'll do that..."

Fenrich swallows. He's not in complete denial. "My lord... please, hold on a little longer."

Valvatorez chuckles, which turns into a coughing fit. "Don't give me that look... I made you a promise, didn't I? That I'd conquer the universe... So, I couldn't possibly die here. Not when I still have to... fulfill that-"

"Forget about the stupid promise!" Fenrich snaps, and almost regrets it when Valvatorez's eyes go wide. Almost. "It isn't important right now! I don't care about you taking over the universe as long as you just survive!"

"Fenrich..." Valvatorez says, so faintly that Fenrich can barely hear him even from this close.

"I'll personally cook you an entire feast of sardines, I'll invite back that thief angel, I'll do anything you ask for as long as you just live, my lord! I beg you..." Fenrich is trembling now. "I swear, I will do anything if you will only stay with me."

"...Don't make promises you can't keep..." Even when this weak, Valvatorez still manages to sound chastising.

"Lord Val..."

"But... I'm glad to hear it." Valvatorez wears a faint smile on his face. "Because you're that kind of person... is why you're my comrade. My... friend..."

After a moment more, he goes slack in Fenrich's arms. Fenrich isn't capable of the depth of denial necessary to not know the state of his master now.

Very gently, he sets Valvatorez's body down, off to the side where none of the battle will reach him. Then, he whirls back on the other demons.

"For killing my lord, I will bring the rest of you down with him. I have no reason to retreat any longer - your'e all going to regret this for the rest of your short, miserable lives!"

Of course he can't win this battle all by himself, even fueled with rage as he is. Of course, despite killing dozens more demons, he too is beaten down to the point of near death. But perhaps it's better that way - he could never find a demon to replace Valvatorez in all the worlds.

At the brink of death, he crawls back to Valvatorez's body, in order to pass away near his lord.


End file.
